


Don't Wait Up

by malfxy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, let cyrus say gay, let tj say fuck, tj is GAY 2kforever you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfxy/pseuds/malfxy
Summary: TJ does not grovel for forgiveness from Buffy or admit his inferiority, he does not ask for help, he does not allow himself to be vulnerable, he does not share his woes with his parents, he does not allow himself to accept tutoring, and he most certainly does not let himself fall for his best friend. That is, until he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm aware this is basically just a recap of A Walker to Remember, but hang in there. Better things are coming. This is just the set up.

“Eating your feelings?”

TJ glanced to his side, acknowledging the company.

“I do that.”

He sighed, rolling his eyes, shamefully slumping into a chair. Cyrus, now across from him, pulled up his own seat. TJ already didn’t like the look of this.

“Think they’ll win without me?” TJ frowned, nodding toward the cheers echoing through the gymnasium for their team. Cyrus smiled sheepishly, sensing the answer he knew TJ didn’t want to hear, and offered him sympathetic eyes.

“I don’t even know who they’re playing.”

TJ didn’t react, instead throwing his hands in the air, exasperated.

“I should be in that game.”

“Well, why aren’t you?”

“’Cause! I’m failing math. They won’t let me play basketball just because I can’t do some stupid equations. How are those things even related?”

TJ became increasingly aware of his vulnerability here, and he both loved and hated it. What was it about Cyrus that made him ramble so effortlessly about everything in his life that felt out of place? It’s almost as if he could feel his walls falling down, Cyrus sitting across the table from him with open ears. TJ felt frustrated at the thought.

“Maybe you need a different tutor.”

“What I need is a different brain.”

 _Now you’ve done it_ , thought TJ. 

Cyrus shook his head, furrowing his brows and meeting TJ with a soft expression.

“What’s wrong with yours?”

“It doesn’t work. It has this malfunction. I’ve got this,” TJ exhaled feeling embarrassment rise in his throat, “math dyslexia.” He lowered his eyes in shame.

“Dyscalculia,” Cyrus offered.

“Buffy is the one who figured it out. She’s been bugging me to talk to Coleman, constantly on my back about it.” 

“It’s actually pretty common! Not worth replacing your brain over.”

“Dude, it’s-,“ TJ whipped his head to the side, their comfortable solitude interrupted by an opening door and deafening cheers in Jefferson’s favor. Two students passed by the vending machines, drumming at the already buzzing nerves within TJ’s chest. His eyes followed them out, making sure he could no longer see them before letting himself relax again. “A learning disability. I don’t really wanna go around announcing it.”

“Dude,” Cyrus smiled, softening to a whisper, “overused buzzword. There is nothing wrong with you. Your teacher can’t fail you for having it.”

TJ furrowed his brows.

“Coleman can’t fail me.”

“You could be playing basketball right now.”

TJ rolled his eyes again, leaning back in his seat. “Buffy’s been right this whole time. At least I’ll mean it this time when I tell her.”

“She’ll kill me if she found out I told you that.”

“Don’t worry, she won’t find out. She may have been right, but you’re the one who really helped me.”

Cyrus couldn’t fight the rise of butterflies in his stomach as TJ grinned at him.

“Cheese puff?”  
-  
Buffy grinned from ear to ear, surrounded by her new teammates and friends, all commending each other for a game well played.

“Buffy!”

She knew that voice. She whipped around to meet it, and as expected, was met by the shit eating grin of TJ Kippen. He sensed her lack of amusement as she waved their teammates off, and added a gentle “Hey, I come in peace.”

This did not ease the tension as TJ would have wished, but nothing could take this moment away from him. He was unsure if he felt so elated by being back on the team, or because he had found friendship where he had not expected it, or because he could finally take the chance to prove Buffy wrong, but there he stood, smiling and seemingly glad to speak with Buffy. She furrowed her brows at him, clearly skeptical.

“What’s going on?” Her voice sounded more demanding than confused, and both noted that they had probably stepped into what would soon be a sour conversation.

“I’m back on the team!”

“Since when?”

“Since I told Coleman about how I might have dyscalculia,” Buffy’s face twisted in confusion. “The, uh, math dyslexia thing. That’s what it’s called.”

Buffy’s face contorted into a scowl, all teeth gritting and glares and speaking through her smile. “That’s great. I’m glad you finally told him.”

“Me, too.”

“Well, welcome back, I guess.”

TJ’s smile quite honestly made her feel sick to her stomach. She had played yesterday, truly played, and they had won. They had won without TJ, and she had filled in during his absence, and there was no reason for him to come back around to steal her thunder when she had just begun to make a name for herself on the team. They cheered for her, laughed with her, admired her, even adorned her with a new nickname. Cliché as “The Slayer” may be, Buffy reveled in it, knowing without the shadow of a doubt that her newfound comradery with her teammates had only blossomed in TJ’s absence, as he of course would have shut it down before it began. He had dimmed her without giving her a chance to shine, and having a moment to herself to show what she was made of was just the chance she was waiting for. She wasn’t ready to give that up, yet.  
She turned on her heels, making way for the gym.

“Uh, wait. You need to go talk to Coleman.”

“About what?”

“I kind of told him that you did my homework.”

Buffy could feel her insides bubbling with hot, unfiltered rage.

“Did you tell him that you asked me to?”

“Of course! I’m changed. I’m a completely open book now.” 

Dread made its home in Buffy’s expression before she could even form her thought into words. “He’s not gonna kick me off the team, is he?”

“I honestly don’t know,” TJ offered apologetically, “I hope not. I heard you played a great game against the Raptors.”

Buffy’s heart was pounding. She hadn’t practiced with her all only to be thrown off the team after being tricked by someone like TJ Kippen. He didn’t want her on the team at all, and for all she knew, he could have ratted her out on purpose. Whoever was speaking to her now was not the real TJ Kippen, but some misguided, manipulative clone, dead set on winning her over with a mask of kindness. She wouldn’t stand for it.

“Everything that you just said is a lie!”

TJ’s shoulders slumped.

“Old habits die hard. I really am trying, though. As usual, you’re right.”

Buffy took a step toward him.

“Are you making fun of me?”

“No! I’m just saying you’re right.”

“You say that to me a lot,” her face fell. A wave of realization washed over her. It was clear now, and her eyes dropped from TJ to the floor. “Especially when you want me to do something for you.”

“I dunno, maybe. So, what?”

“It’s almost like someone told you to say that. Someone who knows me really well.”

It was TJ’s turn to look to the floor.

“That’s what happened, isn’t it, TJ?”

“Well,”

She raised her hand to stop him.

“No. You don’t have to say it,” Buffy turned to go, betrayed. 

“I know I’m right.”

Behind her stood TJ Kippen, still staring at the floor with a broken promise on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why am I so stupid?!”

Cyrus mentally kicked himself over and over, tearing himself apart at his naïveté. He beat himself up with every step he took, dragging his feet along the concrete and kicking cold winter slosh from his shoes as he went. Of course Buffy was going to find out what he told TJ eventually, and he should’ve known better than to go behind her back, but in his defense, he doubted she’d find out so soon. The fury in her voice when she met him with the accusation hurt more than anything he could’ve imagined, and was larger and far fiercer than anything Buffy Driscoll had ever said to him. 

So, in short, he wasn’t doing great.

The park. He had to get to the park.

The sun was setting, cold winter breeze sharp against his cheeks, nipping scarlet into his skin. He had known better than to be out in this weather, but oh well, he had accepted the inevitable sneezing fits sure to come. He figured he deserved it, after all. Cyrus had told his family that he would be at The Spoon after school, so at least he had an excuse for his whereabouts. He trudged along mulch and pebbles on the playground, his labored breaths springing from his lips in small, visible tufts. One of the swings was occupied, it seemed. It didn’t take long for Cyrus to guess who.

It took everything in Cyrus to keep from calling out for the other boy, because really, TJ didn’t seem like a physical affection type of guy, but Cyrus Goodman would have given anything in that moment for just one goddamned hug. Reaching out for TJ, though, that would feel like an extra step of betrayal, and he really wasn’t trying to go there right now. He had told Buffy that it was her he’d choose, which was true, he’d choose his best friends a million times over. He couldn’t help but feel torn, though, watching TJ soar on the swings much higher than Cyrus himself would ever dare, wind ruffling TJ’s soft chestnut hair and biting at his soft, fair cheeks. 

_Christ_ , Cyrus thought to himself, _this is exactly the kind of thinking that got you in trouble the first time._

He knew for a fact that he was on thin ice with Buffy, but somehow, he felt he was on even thinner ice with TJ, despite him not having really done anything to Cyrus directly. He let out a long, shaky breath, and made his way to the open swing. It didn’t count if he didn’t talk first, right?

TJ slowed himself, scraping his feet against the mulch below. Cyrus filled the empty swing beside him. The absence of Cyrus Goodman’s greeting was an easy red flag for TJ, and upon further inspection, it was impossible not to note the frown tugging at Cyrus’s lips.

“Hey, Underdog.” 

Cyrus sunk, guilt pooling in his gut for the way his heart fluttered at the stupid nickname. His shoulders slumped, and the cold metal of the swing gnawed at his fingertips. He held his breath as to not respond.

_‘What gives?’_ TJ thought. Something was wrong.

“Did I, uh,” he started, his swinging officially coming to a stop, “Did I do something?”

TJ’s eyes were burning a hole into the side of his head, Cyrus could’ve sworn, but he still refused to meet his gaze.

_‘Well, fuck. I’ve really done it now, haven’t I?’_ TJ frowned at his thoughts. 

TJ had come to the swings to clear his head. The guilt was eating away at him, and he couldn’t understand why. He had wronged Buffy, he knew that much, but he couldn’t help but feel good about holding onto it. She was just so perfect, and for her to come out of nowhere and take over the one thing he was good at absolutely sucked. It stung, not that he would ever admit it. He didn’t want her to know she was right about him feeling inferior. He really was trying to work on it, being open with Coleman about his learning disability, or whatever. She was at least right when it came to that. Whatever the case, though, Cyrus was upset. TJ was pretty positive he knew what it was about.

“Um, okay.” Cyrus had not let him sit idly by and be upset at the game. He wanted to do the same for Cyrus. He fumbled for a different approach. “Is it Buffy?”

This seemed to break Cyrus.

His face bunched up, etched with pain and guilt. His warm dark eyes brimmed with tears as he finally snapped out of his trance to meet TJ.

“She hates me, TJ!”

“Cyrus, she doesn’t hate you, she just-“

“No, TJ! She won’t talk to me! She made me choose! Even though I chose her, she still won’t even look at me! I don’t want to lose your friendship, TJ, but I can’t lose Buffy’s,” Cyrus’s mind flashed to all the times Buffy was his shoulder to cry on, namely during his infatuation with Jonah. “I just can’t.”

TJ could do nothing but sit there and look at Cyrus sadly, nodding. He hoped it was encouragement enough for Cyrus to say what he needed to say.

“She’s my best friend! She’s been my best friend since I was in the second grade! I liked her so much that when I went home babbling about how cool she was to my mom, she wrote a recommendation letter to Buffy to convince her what a great addition I would be as her friend. I’m not even joking. She’s been with me all this time, through the best times and the worst. She’s about to move away, TJ, and the truth is, I don’t even know what I’m going to do without her. She’s my rock. I don’t want her to hate me when she goes.”

Hot tears spilled over Cyrus’s cheeks. He could feel himself rambling, talking way too fast for his own good, and he felt bad for TJ. He regretted anyone that had ever felt obligated to listen to him speak. He felt like he could just about die.

“It’s all my fault! I know you said you wouldn’t tell her, and I don’t think you did, I just think she figured it out. She’s super smart, you know that. She figured it out and she knew that I told you and it made her so upset with me and I don’t know how to fix it. I don’t want her to move away angry at me! I don’t want her to think I sold her out for some guy I think is cute and I don’t want her to erase all of our good times because of the one time that I slipped up.”

Cyrus exhaled, defeated. He wiped his tear stained face with his gloved hands and let his head hang as he cried. He covered his mouth as not to make noise, and it absolutely killed TJ to see someone like Cyrus this broken. TJ was beginning to think he had found his very own rock.

“Cyrus,” TJ started, his tone gentle and slow. He almost didn’t recognize it himself as he said it. “You’re a really great friend. You guys have been friends forever, and I’m sure she knows you far better than I do. She’ll come around, okay? She’s got a while before she moves, you can talk to her before then. Tell her you’re sorry. Maybe apologize in a big way. I think girls like that kind of thing.”

This earned a sheepish smile from Cyrus, who was now reduced to sniffles. TJ smiled at him.

“I know I don’t have all the answers, and I don’t really know how to fix this, but there’s no way she’ll leave hating you. I’m sorry for all of this. It’s kind of my fault.”

“Nah,” Cyrus shook his head, wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks and adding a sniffle, “I shouldn’t have told you how to trick her.”

TJ shrugged. “I shouldn’t have used it. She’s really not too bad.”

This shattered Cyrus’s frown. He looked at TJ with a new light in his eyes, his flushed cheeks blooming into a smile.

“TJ Kippen, that might be my favorite thing I’ve ever heard you say. Why don’t you tell her that?”

All TJ offered was a scoff. “It’s complicated.”

For once, Cyrus didn’t know what to say. He of course had wondered what kind of grudge TJ was holding against Buffy, as he obviously understood Buffy’s side, but he had always resisted the urge to pry. TJ would talk about it if he chose to, and that was it.

“Did you mean all of that?” TJ interrupted Cyrus’s rapid fire thoughts, wondering if his blush was too intense to be blamed on the cold.

“All of what?”

“You, uh,” TJ gulped, “You said I was cute.”

Cyrus’s eyes snapped wide open. Had he really said that? Oh, my God. He had totally told TJ Kippen to his face that he thought he was cute, which was utterly a shame, considering what a good bond they were starting to build. Cyrus supposed he would only face TJ with a paper bag over his head for the rest of his life, like, it isn’t as if he’d ever have to look TJ in the eyes again. It was a very considerable option.

“Cyrus, don’t freak out. You’re okay. I’m flattered, really.”

His heart could’ve stopped. TJ didn’t hate him? He had rambled on and on and he had cried and spilled his guts and it hadn’t even been hard, and TJ hadn’t been scared off yet? What was the catch?

“So, are you gay or something?” Cyrus flinched at the question. He had anticipated this question from TJ eventually. Whether it be through the rumor grapevine of Jefferson Middle School or just from his subtle (or, not so subtle) behaviors around cute boys, he figured it was inevitable. He figured, though, that there would be a lot more venom in TJ’s voice when he asked it. There was none.

“I can’t believe you hadn’t guessed.”

“Well,” TJ smiled, “I don’t like to assume.”

“And.. it’s okay?”

“That you’re gay? Of course, dude, it’s cool.”

Cyrus let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Just, Cyrus?” Cyrus turned to him, a grin still plastered on his flushed face. “Don’t wait up on me.”

Before TJ could explain any further, he was on to something new. Not that Cyrus could have formed the words to ask any questions anyway; he was absolutely petrified by the answers. 

They shared talk of school and food and TV, laughing into the winter air as night began to swallow the sky. TJ stood from the swing to grab his bag.

“Hey, Cyrus, I was thinking,” Cyrus stood from his own swing and followed suit, sad to watch the night come to a close. “Do you think that you might be able to tutor me?”

Cyrus raised his eyebrows, shocked.

“Oh, um.” The thought of extra time with TJ plagued his brain. “Why not?” He kicked himself again. Had he come off too eager? Had he not seemed to care at all? Had his response been cool enough? Cyrus was beginning to realize that he truly was a disaster.

TJ brightened at his answer. His trademark grin shot off cannons within Cyrus’s ribcage, and he cursed himself for grabbing this sense of false hope out of thin air.

“Cool! Thanks again, for all of this.”

_‘Seriously, what is wrong with you, Cyrus?’_

He thought he was going to fucking explode.

As TJ thanked him, Cyrus smiled and nodded, which was polite enough. He figured it was him who should be thanking TJ, as he had swallowed his own feelings to be an ear for Cyrus as he bawled, but, jeez, his mouth felt dry and it was almost like he couldn’t breathe. If he thought that was the end, he’d be wrong. He had no chance to even prepare himself for TJ’s step toward him, tugging him into a hug.

“You’re a great friend, Cyrus.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Pop._

Buffy opened her eyes groggily, having fallen asleep immediately after dinner. She checked the clock next to her bed, the time reading something mimicking half past eight, but who cared? She was still half asleep and it was Sunday; she had a lot of explaining to do to Coleman come morning. She let her eyes fall closed again, fatigue and disappointment weighing them down, but was broken from her trance at the expense of another peculiar noise.

_Pop._

What was that coming from? She now sat upright in her bed, rubbing drowsiness from her eyes and examining her room in search of the noise.

_Pop._

The window?  
She stood from her bed, involuntarily squinting at the artificial brightness from the street lights that intruded. The glass was cold to the touch.

_Pop._

Buffy parted her curtains in annoyance. What could that even be?

Another pop startled her as she stared down at an over bundled winter version of Cyrus, gloved hands full of pebbles and a scarf tangled around his neck. One too many jackets made him look warm despite somewhat resembling a marshmallow of sorts, to which Buffy could hardly fight her smile. She tried to act irritated. 

His face lit up as she spotted him, and he waved excitedly. 

_No, Buffy, don’t forget about what he did._

The temporary grin was wiped from Buffy’s face and replaced by a scowl. She threw her curtains from her hands and stepped away from the window, fully intending to just go back to sleep. She didn’t want to deal with this right now.

_Pop._

Could that boy take a hint?

_Pop._

_Pop._

_Pop._

Buffy whipped around, storming to the window again, this time throwing open her curtains and opening the window all together. It would be an understatement to say the cold had taken her by surprise, the nighttime air biting at her cheeks. Her heart softened for Cyrus right then; had he really come all this way for her?

“Cyrus,” She shouted down to him from the second story, who stared dopily at her with his warm brown eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Cyrus absentmindedly tossed his remaining handful of pebbles into the snow, stepping closer to the house. 

“I am here to profess my undying love for the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Buffy didn’t even try to stop herself from smiling.

“Please, for my sake, just don’t shut the window? I’ll have to dig the pebbles out of the snow so that I’ll have something to toss again, and quite frankly, I may be suffering a mild case of frostbite as we speak. Have mercy.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Stay put.”

She emerged from her front door with a promise to her mom to be back inside within fifteen minutes, as she only needed to talk to Cyrus outside for a moment. It was obvious she had trouble holding her grudge as she approached him, still smiling wide at his antics.

“For the record, I’m still mad at you.”

Cyrus nodded understandably, hanging his head low. In the same blink, he had playfully offered Buffy his arm, grinning. “Mad enough to refuse an evening stroll around the block with me?”

She pursed her lips.

“Come on, Buffy, this is a perfect set up for a kiss and make up.”

He leaned toward her as if expectant of a kiss, which broke her. She giggled at him, taking his arm.

“Fine. Walk.”

“I suppose an explanation is needed rather than just another apology.”

“You suppose?”

“Okay, okay. TJ interests me. He acts like this villain around everyone, but with me, he’s completely different. I don’t know what was going through my head at the time when he asked me how to trick you, but it was probably sympathetic and stupid anyway. I shouldn’t have told him and I’m sorry.”

“And?”

“And? He sits and he mopes because he can’t play basketball, but I know there’s something deeper going on. He’s told me that he has ‘stuff,’ whatever that means, and I feel like knowing might solve the mystery of why he’s so-“

“Jerky?”

Cyrus opened his mouth to defend TJ but was met with Buffy's raised eyebrows. He cracked a grin, accepting defeat.

“Sure.”

“And?”

“He sort of told me that he didn’t think you were so bad.”

Buffy stopped in her tracks, looking at Cyrus as if he had absolutely lost his mind. 

“TJ Kippen said what about me?”

“He mentioned how he didn’t really think you were awful.”

“Hmph,” she looked to Cyrus, “Doesn’t really explain why he acts like it.”

They were nearing the end of their stroll, yellow streetlights illuminating the familiar driveway.

“He also may have asked that I try to tutor him.”

Buffy's eyes widened. “Are you crazy?”

“Maybe. I figured it would get him out of your hair,” Cyrus shrugged sheepishly. “Out of sight, out of mind, maybe?”

Buffy sighed into the winter air, the hint of a smile on her lips.

“It’s your death wish, Goodman.”

She finally let her smile come through before turning to walk up her driveway.

“Wait! So we’re cool?”

Buffy laughed to herself as she tossed one final look at Cyrus over her shoulder.

“Get home before you catch a cold, Cyrus.”

“Oh. Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cy yelling about Buffy through the megaphone after the game in A Walker to Remember and seemingly being extremely willing to make a fool of himself for his best friend just made me feel things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter bc im sick yay

“So,” Andi started, her smile bright in the sunlight from the windows as she popped another baby tater into her mouth, “What’s the big news?”

Buffy gave Cyrus a knowing look and took a sip from her milkshake. 

Sure, telling Andi would be far easier than telling Buffy, and now that he had gotten that out of the way, he didn’t doubt that he could handle it again. Andi’s eyes on him in anticipation, though, that’s what started the worrying. What if she didn’t approve? Even though Buffy had come around, Andi had encountered TJ the least, all of her knowledge being secondhand, likely from Buffy. For all he knew, Andi could have already declared her disdain for TJ; what if she was upset with him?

“What do you mean, Buffy? I was just gonna say that baby taters were on me.”

Buffy narrowed her eyes. 

_‘Really?’_ they said.

He threw an expression back at her. _What?_ Cyrus had panicked.

“Um, okay?”

The confusion in Andi’s eyes cracked him. 

Without missing a beat, Cyrus let his shoulders slump, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Fine. Andi, I’m going to tutor TJ.”

Andi met him with the same face Buffy had when he’d told her, her brown eyes flashing between Buffy and Cyrus for explanation. Buffy sat stoic, slurping silently at her milkshake.  
Andi settled her eyes on Buffy, eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. “Did you know?”

“He told me on Sunday,” Buffy said with a nod and a shrug. It seemed she had grown more comfortable with the ‘out of sight, out of mind’ idea.

“Cyrus, are you crazy?” Andi took a pause, looking sadly at Buffy, whose face fell with Andi’s. “Does he know?”

A lump rose in Cyrus’s throat as he recalled TJ’s soft eyes. _Are you gay, or something?_

It was not that it was painful or that he regretted it, it was rather him realizing how quick he was to open up to TJ about a part of himself that took months of courage to share with his best friends. Did Cyrus consider TJ to be that close of a friend? Did telling Buffy and Andi perhaps provide him with the courage to share himself with others whenever he felt inclined to? His face twisted up in various expressions, mirroring his thoughts as he raked his brain for every last one. What was so special about tall, scary TJ Kippen, anyway?

“Cyrus,” Buffy reached for his hand to soothe him, “it’s okay.”

“We would just hate to see him not like you because-“

“Because he’s a jerk?” Buffy interjected with raised eyebrows, a warning in her eyes.

“Cyrus,” she began, tightening her grip on his hand, “if he ever does or says anything to you, I swear-“

“Guys!” Cyrus stopped them, halting their concerns with defensive eyes. “He knows. There’s no problem.”

Buffy retracted her hand and shared a long look with Andi before taking another thick slurp of her milkshake. Cyrus nervously grabbed for a baby tater.

“Does he know that you like him?”

Cyrus almost fucking choked. Buffy’s face lit up with a smile at his reaction and Andi fell into a fit of giggles.

“Does he know that I _what?_ ”

“Aw, come on Cyrus,” Andi begged, catching her breath. “When were you gonna tell us?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cyrus let his eyes drop to the table in refusal to meet his friends’ bemused gazes and shoved another baby tater past his lips for good measure.

“Cyrus, after you told me you were thinking of tutoring him, I sort of figured it might be a possibility. I mean, you haven’t talked about Jonah for a while now, and you’re awfully defensive of TJ nowadays.” 

Buffy gave him a knowing look, and he knew he was busted.

“I would’ve never seen this coming!” Andi chimed, beaming at him and Buffy.

“I’m not entirely thrilled,” Buffy began, looking apprehensive, “but whatever makes you happy, Cyrus.”

Cyrus covered his face with his hands and admitted defeat, tipping his head back with a sigh.

“You’re right.” When he uncovered his eyes, he could tell she was skeptical, so he added a smile to show his sincerity. “I’m actually meant to meet him today to start working.”

Andi smiled sweetly.

“What are you waiting for?”

Cyrus gulped and move to stand, reaching for his backpack. He was stopped as Buffy cleared her throat. Her expression resolved to a smile as she caught his attention.

“This doesn’t mean you don’t have to pay for the taters.”


	5. Chapter 5

Cyrus had basically ran to TJ's house from The Spoon.

He was thankful TJ didn't live far- only about a block or so -for the strap of his backpack felt heavier on his shoulder than usual and his heart ran wild with adrenaline. He felt like he couldn't catch his breath. Was he walking too fast? Was he just nervous? Why should he be nervous? He was helping a friend with math. Nothing more.

He really hoped he wasn't as transparent as Buffy and Andi had made him feel. That sure would be humiliating. Embarrassing himself in front of TJ would be the end of him, he was convinced, so he treaded lightly, nerves still scattered from his confession at The Spoon.

Cyrus tore himself apart as he walked just as he had the night he had spoken with TJ at the swings. He skidded to a halt, nearly missing TJ's house altogether. He stood motionless on the sidewalk, trying to slow his rapid breathing and double checking that the address illuminated on his phone screen was indeed the house he was looking at now. It didn't hurt to double check, and he’d much rather not knock on the Kippen family’s door while breathing like a wild, extremely nervous animal.

He took slow steps up the driveway. One right after the other. _God,_ he thought, _what terrible YA novel am I in?_

Before he was able to turn back, he was quite literally on their doorstep, his index finger teasing the doorbell.

TJ’s mother was short and slim, blonde and blue eyed. She opened the door with a smile and a warm greeting, tossing in casual pet names for Cyrus as she ushered him through the door. He had felt welcome the minute he set foot in their house, beaming with excitement to be so warmly taken in by a friend’s parent, not that Buffy and Andi’s parents weren’t lovely, of course, but TJ was new. He hadn’t even gotten his mother’s name before she was calling him ‘honey’ and offering him something to snack on. When he was greeted by Mr. Kippen, who was a tall, green eyed, much stockier man, he was met less with warmth and more with distance, giving Cyrus a handshake and thanking him for his time in advance. Just as Cyrus had made his first impressions, smiling and declining offers of snacks and beverages and shaking Mr. Kippen’s hand as firm as he could manage, TJ had paraded down the stairs with a smile. He looked almost as eager to see Cyrus as his mom was.

TJ knew his parents well, it seemed, for he shook his head at his stoic father and overexcited mother and wrapped an arm around Cyrus’s shoulder, dragging him off.

“Don’t worry about them.” His voice was low. His arm around Cyrus and his breath against Cyrus’s ear could’ve killed him right then and there.

Cyrus slipped from TJ’s grasp to make his way up the stairs. He waited on top for TJ, figuring it was a little rude to go around snooping upstairs in search of TJ’s room. TJ made it to the stop of the staircase and gave a gentle nod to Cyrus, signaling for him to follow, as he walked down a hallway to a closed door. Cyrus couldn’t help but notice the family photos clinging to the walls. 

“Oh, come on. Out of all of the pictures you could choose to stare at and you choose this one?”

Cyrus had slowed near TJ’s bedroom door, fixated on a picture of TJ, his small smile gummy and lacking front teeth.

“I was like, five,” TJ added to his defense. When Cyrus turned his gaze to TJ, he was met with a soft smile, which was far from the defensive mask he expected to find. Cyrus felt his heart leap. This was going to be a long night.

-

“Can we take a break?” TJ ran a frustrated hand through his hair, messing the normal perfect style.

“TJ, we’ve just started. You can do this.”

TJ sighed, rolling his eyes and returning his green eyes to the notebook in front of him. It was basically a different language.

“So, on number six, what we would do first is add the identical variables. X would be added to 7x, making it 8x,” Cyrus paused, scribbling in the work on his scratch paper. “Got it?”

“Truthfully?”

Cyrus nodded.

“No. Could we please take a break?”

“TJ-“

“Cyrus!”

Cyrus jumped back at TJ’s sudden interruption, mouth hanging open with his sudden change in tone. Not once in the course of their brief friendship had TJ ever been anything but soft to him, and Cyrus found it almost out of character for TJ to have raised his voice.

“I can’t do this, alright?”

Cyrus looked at him sadly. He offered him a look of sympathy.

“You can do anything you want to do, TJ.”

“But I don’t want to do this!” TJ gestured angrily at the textbooks in front of them, looking at Cyrus with pleading eyes. It almost seemed as if they were brimming with tears. What more could he do? “I just want to play basketball and not be so stupid!” TJ tossed his notebook and his pencil from his hands and covered his face with his hands. He aggressively rubbed at his eyes and returned his gaze to the textbook in front of him with disdain. 

Cyrus reached for TJ’s shoulder and rested his hand there lightly, prompting TJ to flinch and look at him. His eyes were red and it looked like he had been crying, or at least trying not to. Cyrus mustered a grin.

“Have you considered talking to your parents about this, TJ?”

“No! Why would I do that? It’s embarrassing anyways.”

“Alright, forget I asked.”

Cyrus gently moved his hand from TJ’s shoulder and offered him his discarded notebook and pencil. TJ scowled at them, to which Cyrus offered a grin.

“The sooner we finish, the sooner we can start Avengers.”

TJ smiled at him, albeit halfheartedly, admitting his defeat. He playfully snatched his things from Cyrus and pulled them back into his lap reluctantly. TJ sighed.

-

It had only taken them an hour and a half to get through the assignment, not counting the break they took when TJ’s mother had offered them dinner. Cyrus had smiled and thanked her profusely and told her it was delicious, and when asked about how TJ was doing he thought that TJ might spill. He did not.

They had finished the homework soon after dinner and TJ told Cyrus it had been helpful when Cyrus asked, despite the story told by the shame on TJ’s face. He wouldn’t pry though, for he had promised a movie of TJ’s choice if they managed to bump the homework out of the way in time, and to his luck, he still had a rough hour to spare before his 8:30 curfew. It would be a lie to say that Avengers was the best movie he’s ever seen, (action movies weren’t Cyrus’s thing), but nuzzling a bit too close to TJ on a sofa and seeing his excitement as the film rolled gave Cyrus enough of an excuse to come back and finish it with him later, possibly even tomorrow. Cyrus had to fight a smile at the thought.

Mighty TJ Kippen, sharing a throw blanket with Cyrus Goodman on his couch in the dark, allowing Cyrus the absolute pleasure of watching TJ’s face light up with joy. What a world. The only thing Cyrus could have told you if asked was what parts of the movie made TJ smile, what characters he favored (as he tended to enthuse to Cyrus about them) and how warm TJ felt pressed up against him. _'Are we cuddling?’_ Cyrus caught himself wondering, prompting him to shake his head dismissively. _Don’t get ahead of yourself, Cyrus. Your shoulders are touching. That’s all._

“Cyrus?” Cyrus could have squeaked, snapping his attention back to the boy next to him. “What’s up? You were looking at me.”

Cyrus felt his face flush and was grateful for the darkness.

“Was I?”

“Come on, dude. Are you even watching? This is awesome! You’re gonna miss the best part!”

 _You’re the best part._ Cyrus kicked himself.

“I should probably get going.”

“Oh. Is it already time?”

“Sadly, yes. To be continued? I can come over tomorrow and help out with homework again if Coleman assigns anything. If not, we could just hang out?” Cyrus cleared his throat awkwardly and stood from his spot on the couch. “If you’d like that.”

TJ stood from the couch, grabbing for the backpack Cyrus had left at the bottom of the stairs. Handing the bag to Cyrus, he grinned. “I’d love that.”

Cyrus smiled back cheesily and made way for the door, dawning his coat. He settled his messenger back on his shoulder and walked out into the snow, TJ holding the door as he did. TJ followed him, shutting the door behind him.

“As much as I’d love for you to follow me home and spend the night, it’s a bit last minute, don’t you think? You don’t even have a coat to walk in. It’s also a Monday night.” TJ scoffed at him, shaking his head and looking far too pretty in the snowfall. “I just wanted to thank you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.” TJ leaned his back against his closed front door and looked at his feet. “For everything.” He gestured vaguely and met Cyrus’s eyes again. Cyrus dismissed TJ’s red cheeks as a sign of the cold. Cyrus only smiled.

“I don’t know what to do about Buffy.” Cyrus cocked his head to the side at this. What could he mean?

“You could always apologize to her.”

“Yeah.” TJ buried his hands in his pockets. “I’m just sick of feeling like she’s better than me all the time.”

“What do you mean?”

“Basketball was my thing. It still is my thing. I don’t want to share it with some girl who’s better than me at everything else. Basketball is the one thing I can do right; I don’t wanna lose that.”

“Are you afraid of her being better than you?”

TJ shrugged.

“She’s better than me at everything, Cyrus.”

If Cyrus hadn’t wanted to kiss him before, he sure did now. He looked at TJ, moping in the light of the moon and the street lamps, snowflakes disappearing in his hair. He just looked so sad, looking at Cyrus, practically begging him for the reassurance that there was something out there that he was meant for.

“TJ.”

“Cyrus.”

“You’re captain of the basketball team. You’ll be in high school soon enough. You won’t have to play on the same team as her for a bit; you could even make varsity! I think you should talk to Buffy; it might help. Just because she can solve equations and dribble too doesn’t mean you’re not just as good.”

“I am so telling her you said that.”

“TJ Kippen, I hope you’ll excuse the weather related pun, but Buffy and I are on super thin ice right now. If you-“

“Underdog, hey,” TJ soothed, his distress finally resolving into a smile, “I’m only kidding.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

“Nah. No worries. Thank you again. Same time tomorrow?”

If you asked Cyrus what had possessed him in this moment, he would have no answer. He wasn’t sure what had come over him, but he ached to provide comfort for TJ, was longing to show him how much he meant to him. This time, it was Cyrus who stepped forward to capture TJ for a hug. 

TJ accepted it readily. If Cyrus wasn’t absolutely losing his mind, and he was quite sure he was, he could’ve sworn he felt TJ rest his chin atop Cyrus’s head. They broke.

“Yeah. Same time. See you!”

Cyrus turned and walked down the steps of the porch, clutching the strap of his bag as he walked. He was going to lose his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blows kiss* for the tyrus discord

TJ just could not bring himself to sleep that night.

For one, he figured, it was freezing, his toes morphing into icicles under his blankets and his socks. He shivered. All lies and excuses aside, TJ knew exactly why he was awake. Cyrus was right. Not in the way Buffy was right, but in his own way; he had forced TJ's eyes open and pushed him just as he was pushed on the swing that day. Moonlight and snowfall peeked into TJ’s room as he laid awake pondering. He hoped Cyrus had made it home safe.

TJ made a move for his phone on his bedside table, unlocking it with rapid taps and swiping to his messages. He typed a gentle apology in advance for texting so late, but followed it with another spout of gratefulness, finishing it off with a simple _‘did you get home safe??’_ TJ closed his phone and went to set it back where it belonged as to not have to stare at the unread message in worry, but the text back was nearly immediate. When his phone lit up with a new text from Cyrus, it’s almost as if he was awake, thinking, just like TJ himself.

_'yeah. thanks :)'_

_‘good to hear. goodnight’_

TJ resisted the urge to add a ‘ _sleep tight_ ’ before hitting send. He made sure to place his phone with the screen facing down. The temptation for Cyrus’s company in the cold silence was deafening.

_What’s so special about him anyway,_ screamed TJ’s brain, but his heart only drummed softly in response. Since he had met Cyrus, he had managed to not only get TJ onto a swing, but turn him into a playground regular. He and Cyrus had now spent many an afternoon chatting away on the rusty swings, the metal nibbling at their fingertips and cold winter winds kissing their faces. They talked about everything: school, basketball, family, interests, hobbies, and much to TJ’s dismay, math. He was unsure of whether or not he felt ashamed by readily telling Cyrus of his learning disability, but he would be lying to say it didn’t feel good to talk about sometimes. He knew that on the playground, with Cyrus anyway, he was safe. He was safe to speak his mind, to laugh, and to share interests with someone so opposite of him, and he was safe to be himself. 

So he opens up to his math teacher about his issues, realizing it’s only a matter of time before he must tell his parents. He wants to play basketball, after all, and how else should one go about it? Perhaps, he figured, he might be able to get a proper tutor, no offense to Cyrus, and receive the help he could use to understand the numbers etched into his notebooks. His mother would be open to it, he was sure, but his father not so much. As for Buffy, lying awake to wonder the effect of his heinous behavior toward the girl had been nothing new for TJ. He had felt an apology boiling within him for days now, and it bubbled in his throat now that Cyrus had spoken it, making it nearly impossible to keep down. It stung within his chest and demanded release, but at what cost? Cyrus, however, Cyrus had called him cute, to which he blushed and smiled and embarrassingly analyzed for at least two days afterward. It felt like there was at least a million things for TJ to check off of his to-do list. It felt like homework that was all due tomorrow.

This dangerously close friendship, TJ was convinced, would be his downfall. He had yet to connect with anyone as intimately as he had with Cyrus, and frankly, it terrified him. TJ had grown comfortable in his own walls before Cyrus Goodman came along, effortlessly breaking them down with his smile and his soft brown eyes. TJ liked him alright, that’s for sure, and was able to admit to himself that he might have let it get slightly out of control. He was _TJ Kippen_ , for crying out loud, TJ Kippen doesn’t apologize. TJ Kippen does not feel remorse for his actions or have urges to make his wrongs right. He does not grovel for forgiveness from Buffy or admit his inferiority, he does not ask for help, he does not allow himself to be vulnerable, he does not share his woes with his parents, he does not allow himself to accept tutoring, and he most certainly does not let himself fall for his best friend. 

That is, until he does.

He shuts his eyes with a grimace. _‘Don’t wait up for me.’_


	7. Chapter 7

TJ had looked like hell that morning. Cyrus had seen him in the cafeteria prior to their first bell, watching from afar to ensure Cyrus was able to get his muffin unscathed. TJ’s hair, as usual, had not a strand out of place, and his outfit was indeed expertly picked, but the dark circles under his eyes and his lack in general charm that morning suggested otherwise to Cyrus. Had he done something to upset TJ yesterday?

Upon Cyrus’s inquiry, TJ was quick to shake his head. “Nah, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He shrugged. “Just feeling out of it, I guess.” Cyrus furrowed his brows in response but swallowed the desire to be worried as the first bell rang, prompting them to leave for class. He walked TJ to his history class, utterly failing at being worried before he even tried to not be. Nevertheless, TJ smiled for the first time that morning as he arrived to his class with Cyrus in tow, throwing a wave and a “thanks” over his shoulder before entering the room. Cyrus sighed. What had gotten into him?

It had been hard to keep himself from fretting all day. Of course, TJ had told him that it wasn’t him, but what if TJ had been sparing his feelings? What if he had said the wrong thing without even noticing or remembering and TJ had decided to not be his friend anymore? By lunch time, Cyrus hadn’t seen TJ in the halls, and he had checked for him thoroughly, which was odd. He was used to a smile or a nod from TJ in passing, and couldn’t help but scour the halls in search of his grin. Was TJ avoiding him? He couldn’t be. TJ wouldn’t do that. Or would he? Cyrus had run his mind ragged all day and had absolutely no appetite for whatever monstrosity the school cafeteria would be producing that day, so he sat at his usual spot, Buffy to his left and Andi in front of him, twiddling his thumbs and raking his brains for answers.

“What’s gotten into you today?” Buffy had been quick to notice his distress, commenting on it in first period. She was not around to watch it get worse throughout the day, as their schedules didn’t perfectly align, but upon seeing Cyrus again in worse shape, she knew it was grounds for further questioning. Cyrus looked between her and Andi, both looking concerned, and sighed. 

“It’s TJ.”

“What did he do to you? If he’s done anything to hurt you, I can handle it.”

“No! No, it’s not that. He’s just being,” Cyrus scraped his head for a better word but shook his head, “weird.”

“Yeah, he did look kinda out of it when I saw him.” Andi furrowed her brows. “Did something happen?”

“I don’t know. What I do know is that if he doesn’t start acting himself soon, I’m going to lose my mind, because I cannot recall ever being this nervous about anything in my life.” Andi giggled at him.

“Cyrus! First of all, I’m sure he’s probably just having an off day. Second, I’m sure you’ve been more nervous on other days.”

Andi’s joy was contagious, her smile spreading from Buffy to a Cyrus, who cracked a reluctant grin. He wasn’t relieved in any aspect, but she was right. It was probable he had seen far worse days, as he was almost comically always a spaz about everything, but man, he couldn’t help it! He was grateful, though, for his friends, who made any of his darker days a little brighter. 

“Also, lunch is almost over. If you absolutely insist on not eating, I’d assume that’s grounds for a trip to The Spoon after school? I’m sure Buffy wouldn’t mind paying for your taters.”

“Hey!!”

“Free taters? That’s so nice of you, Buffy! How could I say no?” Buffy just laughed and shook her head. Andi, though, suddenly became far too stiff, her eyes widening and her smile falling. “Hey, guys? Uh, red alert.”

Buffy and Cyrus both turned, glancing over their shoulders for whatever mighty beast Andi had laid her eyes on, but were only met with a pathetic looking TJ. They both frowned, for different reasons, Buffy turning around to return to her lunch; what did she have to do with this anyway? She didn’t necessarily want to spend any extra time with TJ Kippen, understandably. Cyrus held his eyes on TJ as he approached them, his frown deepening. TJ looked even more exhausted than Cyrus had remembered leaving him. TJ tossed him a forced smile, but his eyes drifted away from him. He inhaled and opened his mouth to speak, but to Cyrus.

“Buffy?”

She spun around again in her seat, and her eyes read _‘are you crazy?’_ Cyrus’s mouth hung wide open.

“We need to talk.”

Buffy’s expression only intensified, and now it seemed Andi had taken to letting her mouth hang open as well. TJ shifted awkwardly, looking between Cyrus, the ground, and Buffy again. He sighed impatiently, wishing she wouldn’t make this so difficult. “Please?”

This in itself was enough to shock Buffy into compliance. How urgent could this be?

“Uh,” TJ gestured at an empty table, “alone?”

Buffy exchanged confused looks with Andi and Cyrus but grabbed her bag and followed TJ to the empty seats anyway. What was she getting herself into?

“What’s this about, TJ?”

He looked into her eyes, his expression exhausted and pitiful. “I want to say that I’m sorry.”

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. “Oh, really? Did Cyrus put you up to this?”

“No, but he did help me realize that how I’ve been treating you hasn’t been fair. I’ve been sucky to you, okay? And I’m sorry.”

“Well, TJ, I’m not sure how to feel about this. Yeah, it did suck. I’m not even on the basketball team anymore, how could I forgive you for that? I was just trying to help you.”

“I know. It’s not fair. We can talk to Coleman, or I can, or something. I really am sorry.”

“Fine.”

“What?”

“I said fine. I appreciate your apology. I don’t know if I’m ready to accept it, but thank you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks for hearing me out.”

 _Who is this and what has he done to TJ Kippen?_ Buffy stared at him, her brows furrowed and her face contorted with confusion. Could Cyrus have really inspired TJ to make this big of a step on his own? Or was he manipulating her again? Had Cyrus perhaps had a bigger part in it than he was letting on? Had TJ really, truly had a change of heart? She would hate to be proven a fool by giving him the benefit of the doubt again, however, she wasn’t cruel. Perhaps she’d consider.

“So, how’s tutoring going?”

“It’s okay. We managed to get through my homework yesterday with some time to spare, which was a miracle.”

“That’s good. You know if you do anything to hurt Cyrus, I’m going to hear about it, right?”

“I know. Don’t worry, though. He’s great. We’re on good terms.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, opening her mouth to add something, but was cut off by the bell. Lunch was over. He offered her a half smile.

“Thanks, again.”


	8. Chapter 8

_Sunday. 2:30pm. Sunday. 2:30pm. Sunday. 2:30pm._

Cyrus would be lying if he tried to claim his stomach hadn’t been in knots since Saturday morning. It had been like any ordinary weekend, which consisted of Cyrus rolling out of bed at 8am sharp and treating himself to breakfast. Normally, he insisted his parents buy chocolate chip muffins for him to indulge in on weekend mornings, however, they were fresh out, leaving Cyrus to his plate of toast. He frowned at the wheat bread, his pajama clad legs dangling from the bar stool where he sat, and he picked at it miserably. It felt almost as miserable as before he knew how to snag his own muffins at school, he thought, his frown deepening. Where was TJ Kippen when you needed him?

TJ, it seemed, could hear his thoughts, wherever he may be. Just as Cyrus wished TJ were available and able to rescue him from the sad confines of his toast in favor of the sweet delectable goodness of the Jefferson Middle School cafeteria muffins, Cyrus’s phone buzzed urgently from the countertop, screen lit with a message from TJ. It vibrated again. Again. Three messages from TJ. 

_’hey so_

_i talked to my parents about the whole math thing_

_they said theyd be ok with getting me checked out’_

Cyrus snatched the phone immediately, his heart jumping into his throat at the news. He tapped in his password and sent his response as quickly as he could.

_‘thats great! when?’_

TJ’s response was almost immediate. Cyrus dared to imagine he might be sitting, staring at his phone, almost desperate for Cyrus’s text, just as he himself now was.

_‘tomorrow @ 2:30 or something they said. just made the appointment’_

Cyrus could feel his heart, if somehow possible, rise further into his throat. _Tomorrow?_ He was unsure of how he’d even be able to contain himself waiting for the answers to TJ’s tests. Why was Cyrus so nervous anyway? He’d bet anything that TJ was even more spooked than him, but, God, over 24 hours of not knowing? Cyrus felt like he could absolutely die at the mere prospect of the wait. He had lost his appetite.

He had paced around for hours, frantically texting TJ as he went, trying to remain as calm as possible. Cyrus rummaged around the house all day, looking for things to tame his anxious mind from bouncing his leg or fidgeting more than usual, but received little to no reward for his efforts, as his parents were boggled by their son’s unusual behavior. It had taken about a million excuses and some really good acting to shrug them off, but he had managed, eventually confining himself to his room for the day to pace and anxiously await the passage of time with each tick of the clock hanging on his wall. It was agony.

The night had somehow passed, just as rocky as Cyrus had assumed it would be, and he slept in broken shifts. He woke up at 10am that day. Nervous as he was, he had declined the freshly bought store muffins for breakfast and had told his parents he would be meeting some friends for lunch at The Spoon and didn’t want to spoil his appetite so soon. He cracked a joke about how he’d always be more than willing to reserve a spot for baby taters in his belly, to which his father and step mother awkwardly laughed, exchanging suspicious looks as Cyrus left the kitchen. He didn’t miss the exchange, and their narrowed eyes led him to wonder what it was he was even nervous for. TJ would be fine. They’d figure out whether there was a learning issue or not, and he’d be sent on his way. Unless, that is, there was something far more wrong with TJ and he’d have to be kept for testing and Cyrus would be left alone for days until he saw TJ’s face in the news or something with some terrible, never before seen disease, and-

Yeah, lunch time could not come soon enough.

\---

Cyrus had received a text of approval from both the girls to meet him for lunch between 1 and 1:30, to which he was relieved beyond measure. He could talk about some of his worries; perhaps speaking them out loud would make him realize they were silly. Or perhaps, and probably most guaranteed, Buffy would give him that look of hers that made him nearly positive that everything was gonna be alright, and she would giggle and shake her head at his nasty fears. Goodness, what would he do without her?

He got to The Spoon and slid into a booth on the hour, desperate for his friends and rightfully prepared to drown himself in baby taters. He had already gone through one small order and half of a milkshake when the girls arrived, chatting, giggling and sliding into the seat across from him. He already had another order of taters on their way.

Andi cut from her conversation with Buffy to greet Cyrus, but her face contorted with worry the minute she laid eyes on him. Furrowing her brows, she frowned. “Cyrus, you look like you haven’t slept all weekend.”

“Hey. Give credit where credit is due. I slept some.” Buffy narrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head, not falling for Cyrus’s façade. “Cyrus, what’s really going on?”

Cyrus started talking, and he could not stop. 

He shared how worried he was about TJ’s appointment today, and how TJ was probably a nervous wreck right now, and how he was probably getting dressed and ready to go as they spoke. He hadn’t heard from TJ at all that day, and it felt stupid to text him considering how he had dragged the conversation out over the span of an entire day yesterday; after all, TJ probably felt like he was being coddled or something, which isn’t something that Cyrus would guess TJ appreciated. He expressed his nerves to them both, about how great it would be if TJ did find out what exactly was wrong so that he could maybe find a tutor more suitable for his needs and could figure out what skills he needed to acquire to pass his math class. He knew being diagnosed would make things easier for TJ, but he would’ve given anything for TJ to not feel even worse because of it. Then again, what if it wasn’t dyscalculia? What if it was something crazy and out of the ordinary, like, what if TJ was part alien and he didn’t even know it and it took forever for the doctors to figure out? What if he didn’t come home today-

Buffy cut him off by covering one of his hands with hers. Andi followed.

“Cyrus, as much as I don’t like him, he’s gonna be just fine, okay?” Andi nodded and gave Cyrus’s hand a squeeze. “Yeah!! I’m sure he’ll tell you how it went as soon as he’s out. You guys are friends, right?”

Cyrus shrugged. 

“Can I tell you guys something?”

Buffy and Andi exchanged a concerned glance.

“I think he knows I like him. I’m pretty sure, but maybe not. I just told him he was cute one time. I don’t know.”

Buffy only widened her eyes, while Andi snapped her hand back to herself and smiled. “Cyrus! Why didn’t you tell us?” Buffy chimed in, too, pulled back from her initial surprise. “What did he say?”

“I didn’t say anything because I was already embarrassed that I let it slip to him, okay? Also, when I told him, he told me to not wait up for him or whatever. I sort of took it as him being unsure of himself and what he needed, I guess. I wanted to give him space and I kept it to myself because I didn’t want to speak some sort of false prediction into existence. I don’t really know. Sorry I didn’t tell you guys, I’ve been trying to figure it out myself.”

“Sounds like today is a big day for him then, huh?” Buffy sounded almost sympathetic. “This has probably been bugging him a while.” Cyrus nodded. Andi seemed afraid to ask the question budding on her lips, but let it slip anyway.

“Do you think he likes you, too?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been trying not to think about it too much, really, just out of respect. He seemed pretty urgent about dealing with his stuff, so I don’t really want to pester him with it. The more I think about it, the more nervous I get, so I tend to not.”

Cyrus felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Was that a phone call? He whipped the phone from his pocket and checked the caller ID from where the screen lit up in his hand. The name and the time stared back at him. TJ. Had it already been that long?

“Speak of the devil,” he said, Buffy snorted. “You’re telling me.”

Cyrus bit his lip and grimaced at his phone. This is what he was waiting to hear, wasn’t it? Why was there a lump in his throat?

“Well,” Andi looked at him expectantly, “aren’t you going to answer?” Cyrus was full of dread.

“I don’t know. I’m completely awful on the phone.”

Both Andi and Buffy shot him respective expressions unmistakably reading _’are you crazy?’,_ which, fortunately, was all it took for Cyrus to make up his mind. His phone seemed to have stared at him, ringing, for centuries now. _Come on, Cyrus,_ he thought, fishing a small wad of one dollar bills from his pocket, insisting the girls use the extra to pay for their own taters or just give to the waiter as a tip. He thanked them and waved goodbye on his way out.

Cyrus took a deep breath, and raised the phone to his ear at the last possible moment.

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love when titles are relevant

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is Tumblr user @tkippen coming at you with some Tyrus content, bc I'm thirsty. I'm gonna go ahead and dedicate this to a few friends I've made in the past few days, so, @jonahbeckfan4life, @scientifthicc, @derrycarnivals and @jyrusgoodmans, this is for you! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
